Unexpected
by ShadowSilk
Summary: [Crackfic] It was almost ironic, Sasuke thought, how this ugly, mangy dog could make him feel so human. [Oneshot]


**A/N**: This is a very…_odd_ plot bunny that wouldn't leave me alone. I think it's really interesting how Juugo and Suigetsu are really big animal lovers. Sasuke's not quite as caring toward animals (except for his ninja cats, which are pretty awesome by the way XD). I thought it would be interesting to see how he would deal with an animal entering Team Hebi, especially since Suigetsu and Juugo love animals so much.

**Pairings**: None. Friendship.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, not me.

* * *

"It's so cute!" Karin gushed. 

"It's adorable," Juugo agreed.

"I don't like it," Sasuke said flatly. "Give it away."

"But Sasuke!" Suigestu protested. He held the object inches away from his teammate's face. "It's so loveable!"

Sasuke looked away.

"I don't like dogs," he said dully.

"But it's a _puppy_!" Suigetsu said, clutching the fluffy mass to his chest. "A cute, furry, innocent little puppy dog."

"Eh."

"Come on, Sasuke, can we keep it?" Karin pleaded, clinging to his arm. "Please?"

"Don't touch me."

"It's so furry!"

"It has no other use. It would get in the way."

"Maybe…maybe it can keep Juugo under control!" Suigetsu blurted out. He looked around wildly, his expression excited. "Having something cute and loveable might keep him from going on bloodthirsty rampages!"

His teammates stared at him, dumbfounded. Suigetsu elbowed Juugo.

"Ouch! Uh…yeah. Its cuteness would _definitely_ keep me under control," Juugo said quickly, rubbing his side. "Cute things always counter my bloodthirsty rampages!" he finished in a fake, cheery voice.

Sasuke soon found him surrounded by his teammates, who were looking up at him with eager expressions. Suigetsu held out the animal once more. It was a grungy-looking dog; it had matted orange fur and disproportionately large floppy ears. It was incredibly ugly. The animal stared at Sasuke with large, shiny eyes.

The Uchiha sighed. "Hn."

Karin, Suigetsu, and Juugo cheered.

* * *

The night was cool and breezy. A faint breeze snaked lazily through the shadowy trees, sliding over Team Hebi's campfire. The flames wavered for moment, but soon they were steady, illuminating the small clearing with vermillion light. 

The members of Team Hebi sat around the fire in silence. Suddenly, Karin spoke up.

"Where's the puppy?"

Suigetsu looked away. At that exact moment, his shirt let out a high-pitched whine.

Juugo blinked.

"Why are you keeping the dog in your shirt?"

"Whoa there! No one _ever_ questions my tactics!" Suigetsu protectively wrapped his arms around the lump protruding from his shirt. "Besides, I found him," he said. "He's _mine!_"

"No, he isn't!" Juugo said loudly. "He was for ME, remember?"

"I want to play with him!" Karin shouted at Suigetsu. "Take him out of your shirt right now!"

"No!" the Mist nin insisted. "He thinks it's comfy in there!" Suigetsu peered into his shirt. "Don't you, Suigetsu Junior?" he cooed.

Juugo and Karin looked at him with wide eyes.

"SUIGETSU JUNIOR?!" Karin exploded. "That's an awful name!" She punched Suigetsu on the arm. "Are you on crack?!"

"Shut up, cretin," Suigetsu barked. He turned away; the small dog was whimpering inside his shirt. "Geez, Karin, you're scaring him with your fugly face!" He dramatically clapped one hand over his eyes. "Put it away, put it awaaay!"

Karin glared at him.

"Give me the dog, you bastard!"

"Not on your life!"

"He's _my_ dog!"

"_I_ found him!"

"So?"

"Aw, go fu—"

"I get to hold him!"

"Oh, shut up, Juugo!"

"Suigetsu Junior is staying with m—"

"His name is NOT Suigetsu Junior!"

"_Hell yes_ it is!"

"_Silence._"

Karin, Suigetsu, and Juugo turned around. Sasuke was standing up, his Sharingan activated. His eyes glowed scarlet.

"Give the dog to me."

Suigetsu fumbled around in his shirt and pulled out the orange furball. Sasuke took the animal and tucked him under his arm.

"Be careful with Suigetsu Junior!" the Mist nin warned, pulling out a water bottle.

"_His name isn't Suigetsu Junior_!" Karin and Juugo shouted at him.

Suigetsu turned away, a straw in his teeth. He took a sip of water, then sniffed disdainfully. "You people don't have any class!"

"Silence," Sasuke said. He looked down at the scruffy canine. "So there will be no more arguments, I will name the dog."

Karin beamed at him. She then turned around and sneered at Suigetsu.

"Sasuke-kun will pick a better name than _Suigetsu Junior_," she said, smirking. "Idiot."

Sasuke glanced at the dog. He was wagging his tail enthusiastically. After several moments of silence, the Uchiha spoke.

"His name is Dog."

"_What_?" Karin said, her smirk wiping off her face.

"For once, I agree with Karin. _What_?" Suigetsu gawked at Sasuke in disbelief.

"Dog. His name is Dog." Sasuke turned around, heading for his tent. The canine was still tucked under his arm. "I'm going to bed."

When the flaps of his tent were closed, Suigetsu burst out laughing.

"What kind of pansy names a dog 'Dog'?" he said between peals of laughter. He glanced at Karin. Her expression was livid. "Oh yeah, Karin. _Sasuke-kun_ definitely picked a winning name there."

Karin turned her head away, blushing violently. "I think it's a…very creative name."

Suigetsu rolled his eyes. "Of course _Sasuke-kun_ is always right." He snorted. I'm talking to the girl who keeps Sasuke's used tissues in her bra."

"_What_?" Karin, her face deeply coloring. Her skin nearly matched her hair. "What hell are you talking about?"

The Mist-nin smirked. "Oh, I think you _do_ know." He tapped his chin with one finger, looking thoughtful. "Actually, with your short attention span and severe lack of intelligence, you probably don't remember anyway."

The kunoichi began pushing up her sleeves. "Why don't you say that again, Flipper?"

"I'm going to sleep," Juugo said quietly, turning away from his teammates.

Suigetsu yawned loudly in Karin's face. "I guess I will too." He patted Karin on the head. "See you in the morning, toots."

In response, Karin's fist collided with Suigetsu's face.

* * *

Rancid, hot air was on Sasuke's face as something wet and slimy slurped at his cheek. The Uchiha immediately sat up, looking around wildly. It was still dark. Looking down he saw that dog was sitting in his lap, his tongue lolling out. 

"Dog," Sasuke hissed. "Go. Away."

The canine responded by lying down.

"Get off of me," the raven-haired boy ordered. "Go bother someone else."

The dog seemed to be smirking at him. He rested his head on his paws and slowly closed his eyes.

"No. _Don't fall asleep_. Stop it. Now."

Dog was asleep, stretched across Sasuke's knees.

The Uchiha let out an exasperated sigh. He tried picking up the mangy dog, but Dog began digging his claws into the sleeping bag.

"Dog," Sasuke threatened, "I am willing to use my Sharingan on you if necessary. Do I make myself clear?"

The animal cracked open one eye. Sasuke could have sworn it was smiling at him. He shook his head incredulously. This dog was _taunting _him.

Sasuke tried pushing the canine away, but he would not budge.

"You're almost as stubborn as Naruto," the Uchiha grumbled. He lay back down. "Stupid animal."

Dog opened his eyes, grinning toothily.

* * *

The dawn came quickly. It spread quickly across the vast expanse of the sky—streaks of orange and pink were daubed over the night sky. Soon, the day had completely taken control of the skies, announcing its victory with a burst of light. 

Sasuke opened his eyes, staring up at the slippery material of his tent. There was something heavy, pinning his legs down. He sat up, rubbing his eyes. An orange fur ball was sprawled over his knees, belly up.

The dog yawned, exposing yellow teeth. He stood up and stretched, stepping daintily over Sasuke's sleeping bag. Soon Dog had left the tent.

"_Finally_," Sasuke thought. He flung back his blanket, preparing to stand up.

* * *

"_Gaah_!" 

Karin, Suigetsu, and Juugo were sitting around the extinguished campfire, eating breakfast, when a loud shout was heard from the Uchiha's tent.

"Sasuke-kun!" gasped Karin, leaping to her feet. Her plate clattered to the ground.

Juugo pulled out a kunai. "Something must have happened. Sasuke may be in danger." His eyes hardened. "Someone might have attacked him in his sleep."

Suigetsu brandished his sword. "Oi, Sasuke!" he called. "Are you in danger?"

The three teammates stood poised and ready to attack, muscles tensed, weapons lifted. The wind was meandering through the trees overhead. The clearing was silent, except for the soft rustling of leaves. The flap of the Uchiha's tent slowly parted. It seemed as though the air itself was holding its breath; everything was still, nearly frozen.

Sasuke staggered out, on his hands and knees. Karin ran forward. "Sasuke-kun!" she cried. "What happened to you?"

"Where's the dog?" the Uchiha hissed, ignoring the kunoichi. His Sharingan was activated. "_Where is he_?"

Suigetsu looked at him with wide eyes. "Hey, don't look at me!" He gestured at his shirt. "I'm vacant!"

Juugo nervously stepped forward. He reached into his shirt, producing a somewhat flattened orange fluff ball. "Dog was cold…"

The raven-haired boy grabbed the dog by the scruff of his neck. "This animal slept on my legs and now I am unable to walk." He stared at the dog, his crimson eyes full of venom. "_You_."

The Mist nin raised his eyebrows. "You mean your legs fell asleep?"

"_Yes_," Sasuke said. He glared at Dog. "He is in the way. It was a mistake keeping him."

As Sasuke spoke, no one noticed that Juugo was shaking slightly.

"_Blood_," he said in a raspy voice. "I NEED BLOOOD!"

"Oh god," Karin said. "Not again!"

Sasuke turned towards the hulking man. His scarlet eyes flashed. "Juugo…calm down."

Juugo grinned maniacally. Markings were spreading over his skin.

"Juugo's _HUNGRY_!"

"My Sharingan isn't working," Sasuke said, slightly surprised.

"He must really have it bad," Suigetsu remarked.

"BLOOoOoOoOooOD!"

"We have to hide!" Suigetsu said. He dove behind a cluster of bushes; Karin helped Sasuke into the foliage.

"Don't touch me," Sasuke said.

Karin blushed.

Juugo began tearing apart their campsite. He grabbed Karin's sleeping bag and ripped in two.

"Hey!" Karin said angrily. "That's mine!"

In response, Juugo stuffed one half into his mouth, chewing loudly. When he was finished, he noisily smacked his lips.

"I can't fight him," Sasuke admitted. "My limbs are still quite numb." He glared at Dog, who was whimpering in his arms.

Karin glanced over at Juugo. He was gnawing at a metal frying pan. "What do we do?"

"Quick!" Suigetsu shouted. "Use Dog's cuteness! That's our only option left!"

Sasuke slowly turned his head. "_What_?"

"Oh, I'll do it," Suigetsu snatched Dog from Sasuke. He leapt in front of the rampaging man and shoved the canine in Juugo's face. "Oh Juuuugo! Isn't he wuffable? It's a puppy!"

"Puppy?" Juugo repeated. He dropped the frying pan and reached out his arms. "Puppy!"

"Do you want to hold the puppy? Do ya? Do ya?" Suigetsu thrust the animal in his teammate's face. Dog's eyes bulged out, his tail clamped between his legs.

"Juugo hold puppy!" the man rumbled.

The markings began receding until his skin was completely clear. Juugo held Dog in his arms, cradling him tenderly.

Suigetsu puffed out his chest, looking proud. "Hey! I was right after all. Cuteness _does_ stop bloodthirsty rampages!"

Sasuke, Karin, and Juugo stared at him, speechless.

* * *

Later that day, Sasuke was training in a small clearing close to the campsite. He clasped his hands in a tiger seal, chakra running through his body. While maintaining that constant flow of chakra, he unsheathed his chokuto. Energy flowed into the metal until it felt warm to touch. The chakra was become denser, focused on the curve of the blade. Sasuke closed his eyes, breathing slowly, concentrating. 

All of a sudden, Sasuke was knocked over, tumbling to the grass. His chokuto went flying through the air and was embedded in the gnarled bark of a far tree. To his horror, a large, wet tongue began lapping at his face.

"_AAUAAUGHH!_"

* * *

Sasuke came stumbling into the campsite, holding Dog by the scruff of his neck. The right side of his face was covered in a slimy film and muddy paw prints embellished his white shirt. Suigetsu looked up from his cleaning. The campsite looked a lot better; all traces of Juugo's rampage were gone. 

"_Take it_."

Suigetsu scrambled forward, taking the dog from Sasuke.

"What did he _do_ to you?!"

"That dog interrupted my training," the raven-haired boy said icily. "I have half a mind to get rid of him."

"Not _you_," Suigetsu said, tickling Dog's furry belly, "I was talking to _Suigetsu Junior_."

With a scowl, Sasuke stalked away from the campsite, muttering to himself.

* * *

The sun was setting, sinking regally into the deep well of the horizon. Sasuke had his back turned away from its inviting glow, as he leaped quickly from tree to tree. With each brief touchdown, the pounding in his ears intensified. _Something is wrong_, Sasuke thought. There was an unsettling air around the forest, growing stronger as he neared the campsite. 

_We should have switched locations yesterday,_ Sasuke silently berated himself. His eyes narrowed as he made a startling realization. _Someone might have found the campsite_.

Sasuke took a flying leap downwards, landing neatly on the forest floor. He was close; he could feel it. With a sudden burst of speed, Sasuke sprinted forward. Pushing away the bushes, he stepped into the small clearing with a sharp intake of breath.

The campsite was in shambles. Sleeping bags lay sprawled across the ground, weighted down by torn kunai pouches. Pots and pans were scattered over the small clearing, jumbled with various pieces of ripped cloth. Sasuke drew his chokuto, surveying the destruction. The damage was far more extensive than anything Juugo could have done during one of his rampages, the Uchiha thought. The debris was far too spread out.

Karin, Suigetsu, and Juugo sat in the very middle of the ruins, situated in a circle. They looked up at their team leader, terrified expressions pasted upon their faces.

"We must leave immediately," Sasuke ordered, "before they return."

"Who?" asked Karin, confused.

"The nin who did this to our campsite," the Uchiha said. "We must leave now. Come quickly. They know our location."

Suigetsu laughed. "What nin?"

Sasuke's eyes hardened. "What are you talking about? Who else could have done this?"

Suddenly, the Mist nin's shirt began moving, letting out a high-pitched bark. Sasuke's crimson eyes grew wide, his Sharingan having been activated at the noise.

"_Dog_," Sasuke said softly. His voice was calm, yet there was a rather unmistakable sinister undertone.

"We tried to stop him, but—" Juugo began, but Sasuke cut him off.

"We're getting rid of him," Sasuke's voice was even. He stared at the lump in Suigetsu's shirt as the tomoe in his Sharingan spun in a slow, dizzying circle. "Now."

"Y-yes, Sasuke," Karin stammered.

"Take him away. Far from here. Then we will move to a new location. We've stayed here too long."

From inside Suigetsu's shirt, Dog softly whimpered.

* * *

Team Hebi had been at the new campsite for nearly two days. They went about their routines in silence. There was no fighting or bickering, no jokes or snide comments. Such silence was unnatural, Sasuke observed. With Dog gone, it was almost as though a teammate had been lost, leaving a large, gaping hole in his place. 

Nightfall was approaching, slipping quickly into the sky. The scarlet sun hovered above, unwilling to budge. Without a word, Sasuke left his teammates around the campfire, retreating to his tent. Once inside, he lay on his back, studying the sun's crimson outline. Forming a small circle, the bloody light penetrated the tent's black material, . Something about it unnerved him, but he was unable to discover why.

After many minutes passed, the Uchiha's breathing became slow and even. He furrowed his eyebrows, sliding into the disturbing illusions of his nightmare.

_Mother?_

_Father?_

_His bare feet pounded over the hardwood floors, coinciding with the loud thudding of his heart. He wildly looked around, terrified._

"_Mother! Father?"_

_The Uchiha complex was deathly quiet. Above, a full moon presided over the inked sky, watching with twisted amusement._

_Sasuke froze as he heard a soft rustling behind a set of imperial doors. _Move_, he willed himself. Darkness threatened to ebb away at his vision, but with tremendous effort, he clutched at the tethers keeping him earthbound._

_Before he realized what he was doing, his arm shot out, wrenching open the door._

_As he stepped inside, his eyes grew wide in horror. Sprawled across the wooden floorboards lay his parents, their blood spattered in a grotesque pattern across the wood._

_And over their lifeless forms, a pair of crimson eyes emerged from the darkness._

Sasuke was unaware that he was crying out until a soft bark yanked him back to the present. He lay there in the dark confines of the tent, breathing heavily. He was trapped in limbo between the hazy lines of his nightmare and reality.

All of a sudden, hot breath cascaded over his face, accompanied by a gentle nudge from a wet nose. Something urged Sasuke to reach out his arms. As the small canine came near, a blurred recognition flickered ephemerally through his mind.

The Uchiha blindly held Dog. All of his thoughts were on pause; his memories were far too overpowering, taking control. His hands were shaking. As disjointed memories ran across his vision, he tightened his hold on the animal. He was his eight-year-old self, turning to the dog for comfort in his moment of vulnerability.

As his youth slowly left him, Sasuke soon found himself drifting into a dreamless sleep. All around, even within his consciousness, it was dark. And for the moment, he was safe.

The boy was asleep, his face finally peaceful.

And a mangy ball of fur was curled over his chest.

* * *

"Sasuke! Come quick!" 

The Uchiha bolted from his sleeping bag, quickly exiting the small enclosure. His hair was rumpled and plastered to his face. The rest of team Hebi was congregated around his tent.

"What is it?"

Juugo pointed at the ground. "Paw prints. Leading in and out of your tent."

Karin crouched down, examining the marks. "They look a lot like Dog's."

"Did Suigetsu Junior follow us?" Suigetsu asked, disbelievingly. "Did you see him last night?"

A fleeting memory flashed across Sasuke's mind, but was gone as soon as it came. Somehow, mention of the mongrel brought a faint smile to his face.

Sasuke looked up at his teammates, his expression tired but slightly amused.

"His name is not Suigetsu Junior."

* * *

**Author's Note:** I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews would be love. 


End file.
